


Day 4: Enemies

by CosmoandWanda



Series: AU August [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), But it's actually fluff, Enemies, F/M, Guys angst hurts me, they're playing a game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoandWanda/pseuds/CosmoandWanda
Summary: Everyone is tired of Francis Dupont's local power couple being so invincible, so they hatch a plan to make them enemies.(It's a board game)





	Day 4: Enemies

There are three things Marinette knew for certain. 1. She was Ladybug 2. Her partner, Chat Noir, was her best friend. 3. Adrien Agreste was the biggest brat of them all.

“You’re the worst!” Marinette screeched, pulling her hands away from the board before her. Adrien grinned, happily moving his character through the house. 

It had been nearly a year since they had revealed their identities to each other, and Marinette could say with confidence that it had been one of the best years of her life. Alya and Nino had been taken aback by their sudden friendship, but after the shock wore off they garnered quite the reputation for mischief together. 

Most of the time they were an unbeatable pair, be it prank wars, video games, or athletic challenges, and the class quickly grew tired of their apparent invincibility. So the natural course of action was to pitt them against each other. 

Today’s competition was a board game Mylene and Ivan had brought. It was complicated, and reminded Marinette of the haunted house strategy games her mom banned from their house after she kept getting nightmares. Adrien had ended up being the ‘traitor’ for this round, and Marinette was the only player left. 

Mylene had died first, shortly followed by both Ivan and Alya as the room their characters were in got destroyed. Nino had just been killed off as well, which prompted Marinette’s outburst. Without Nino her strategy was null, and she had no other back up plans.

“Giving up Mari?” Adrien teased, flicking one of her pigtails. 

She glowered at him, the turned to stare back at the board. 

“You’re the worst kind of enemy,” she said finally, moving her piece. “You’re smart,” she paused, looking up.

He grinned, unaware of what she was planning. 

“But I’m smarter.”  
Adrien’s face morphed into shock as he looked at what Marinette’s move had been. She had rolled an 8, piercing through his characters armor and killing him, ending the game.

Their friends let out a series of wild whoops, patting Marinette’s shoulder as she stared smugly at Adrien. He couldn’t help but laugh. His lady really was the worst kind of enemy to have.

Cute.

**Author's Note:**

> The board game is called The Betrayal at the House on the Hill I'm pretty sure? This is based on when my friends and I played it, and my boyfriend kept being the traitor, and kept winning because he's got absurd luck with dice.
> 
> Also lowkey inspired by this song by Us the Duo: https://youtu.be/r-vHBSehvys


End file.
